


this shouldn't have happened

by orphan_account



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Ficlet, Fights, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:44:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6558133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yeah, and what am I supposed to tell the auto repair shop?" Maze deadpans, rolling onto her side and propping her head on her fist. "'I hit a bird'?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	this shouldn't have happened

**Author's Note:**

> yeah okay a major revelation happened but more importantly MY OTP GOT IT ON & NOBODY'S WRITING ABOUT IT

"Fix my car," Mazikeen says lazily, lying naked and shameless on the backseat as he scrambles to get dressed, to make himself presentable.

Amenadiel's eyes dart briefly (guiltily) to the shattered window, the impact point where he lost control of his form. "Fix it yourself," he shoots back in a voice a little too hoarse for his liking.

"Bullshit," she snarls. "Why should I, when you can snap your fingers and have it done in a second?"

"Because this is your fault," he says, trying and failing to do up the buttons of his shirt with shaking fingers. "Earth has plenty of automobile repair shops."

"Yeah, and what am I supposed to tell them?" Maze deadpans, rolling onto her side and propping her head on her fist. "'I hit a bird'?"

His face flushes hot at her slow-spreading smirk. "Not my problem." He gives up on the rest of the buttons and goes for his vest, which is-- draped over the passenger seat, underneath whatever scrap of lace she tries to pass off as underclothes. Amenadiel flinches, swallows, and then snatches up the fabric and drapes it over his shoulders quickly.

Not quick enough to escape Maze's notice, judging by her toothy grin. "You weren't that shy when you were tearing them off me."

He chokes. "You will speak of this no longer. It's bad enough the whole Choir watched an angel be seduced by a demon, I don't need you mouthing off--"

"Kinky," she purrs, and then abruptly sits up. "Wait. You think _I_ seduced _you_?"

"Of course. You're a being of pure temptation, it's in your very nature--"

" _Rude_. I'm fluent in _many_ more sins than _lust_. You're the one I couldn't resist, what with that stick rammed so far up your ass. Like I said, just follow the scent of failure and repression--"

"I--" Amenadiel's speechless. "You're claiming I seduced you."

"Uh, _yeah_." Maze gives him a Look. "Remember the dessert course, the way you ate those little cakes? Could smell the sin all over you from across the table. And then _you_ suggested we take this outside--"

"--and _go for a walk_!" he splutters. His entire body is warm now. "Besides, _you_ started this with your challenge, claiming I didn't know how to have _fun_ \--"

"And you _don't_!" she hisses. "I've only come twice and you're already leaving, won't even fix what you broke--"

"Because this was a horrible idea, and I need to wash off the _stench_ of your evil--"

"Oh, like you're any better? All sickly-sweet _holiness,_ I'll have to burn the upholstery--"

Their lips crash together for the second time, more of a battle than a kiss; two buttons pop off his shirt; this time, when he loses control of his wings, the sharp edges tear into the fabric of the front seat, folded awkwardly underneath him.

* * *

Mazikeen doesn't make it home until late the next morning.

(The  _look_ she gives to the chick at the repair shop when she drops off her car ensures she doesn't ask what happened to the window, or the seats, or the hood...)


End file.
